


When the Lightning Strikes

by DreamcatchersDaughter



Series: Enchanters Verse [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Magic, Domestic Avengers, Enchanters Verse, First Meetings, M/M, Magic, Pre-Pining, Pre-Slash, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/pseuds/DreamcatchersDaughter
Summary: In the land of Enchanters not everything is quite as it seems...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> So I wrote this for [Syriala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala) for her Be-lated Birthday present, but also as apart of [InsaneJuliann's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann) and I project to spoil her with fics when she gets back from internet less limbo.
> 
> This was inspired hugely by [Hello-Shellhead's](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/151393706581/sorcerermagicianwitch-tony-with-his-familiar) beautiful artwork and [ofsparrows](http://ofsparrows.tumblr.com/tagged/*) entire moving gif series.
> 
> Thank so much to [InsaneJuliann](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann) for beta-ing this for me and [Kamaete's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete)for letting me shout ideas at her.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tony stares out the window, into the street watching the bustling city thrum and thrive around him. Rain is pouring from the heavy black clouds above, beating out a steady staccato rhythm on the asphalt. Fall leaves whip harshly in the wind, the driving force of the rain.

Tony can feel his heartbeat in time with rain and the storm brewing in the clouds. He twirls his fingers absently above the molten liquid in his cup, the spoon moving in sync with his fingers.

He watches the street intently as the tempo his heart is dancing to increases. He can feel the magic crackle and hum distractingly, reaching out for the pulse of energy filling the air.

Love magic. Natural love magic. So intense it's waking the steadily grounded energy lying in wait beneath his skin. He feels the spark gathering from blocks away and he is alert to the alluring charge. He has always been sensitive to all types of magic, as is a Witch’s nature, but never has he felt it awaken him like this before.

The tattoos that litter his body begin to shift and dance restlessly across his skin. The silvery blue snake weaving a hectic pattern between his knuckles. The dark thunder clouds perched on either shoulder blade rumbling threateningly, promising lightning and rain. Even his dragon who is generally fairly docile and content to lay dormant rustles its wings and lifts its head in anticipation.

The pressure in the air grows heavy as the source of the energy grows closer. Tony snaps his head to the bar where Angel Wings (a handsome entrancing warm brown skinned man with the warmest laughter and the most beautiful pair of enchanted white metallic wings) sits chatting with Clint enjoying his breakfast of bagel and orange juice. Tony's eyes trail over the tight curls at the base of the man's intriguing neckline and down the slope of his muscular back. Red shirt fitted nicely against his lean frame and down to the tight fit of dark blue denims that cup the swell of an ample ass perched on the bar stool.

But it's the literal sparks a deep golden amber color that Tony is watching avidly dance along the oblivious man's delicately beautiful hands, up his well sculpted arms and across his wings which flutter under his gaze.

Oblivious to what only Witches can sense; the wild magics of the world. The pressure increases as the other source advances on _The Widow Maker's Cafe & Coffee House._

The Widow Maker herself (the house's owner commonly called Natasha and Tony's dear Witch-Sister and friend) watches Wings too, then gives Tony an eerie smile.

Tony's fingers drum out a nervous tempo at the look. He doesn't notice his own arc-reactor blue sparks dancing across his skin, singing to his tattoo beings. He's to wrapped up in the pressure sizzling in the air and the energy calling to him.

He can feel the way the souls bound in fate's magic surge towards each other. The scent and pure power intoxicating to his senses. Tony hates that he can sense it, hates the way it rubs against him like a satisfied panther after a tasty meal. Hates how delicious love magic tastes against the pallet of his tongue and finger tips. The way he can feel it in his bones.

This particular bloom of electricity tastes like the finest brandy poured over the silkiest velvet coffee ice cream; a cool burn melting sinfully against his tongue. It's never been this intense before.

The metal earrings lining his ears begin to tingle with the need to release the pent up energy now coursing through his veins. The multitude of intricate metal rings tighten and twist where they rest on his fingers. The metal bracelets gently rattle and his necklaces twist and constrict at his throat and over his reactor. The runes on his skin flare to life like burning embers, glowing a deep amber-red. His magic furls and bucks against the grounding implements that keep it from its freedom.

Tony's adorable bat bots tucked into the lines of his jackets twitch awake, jerking and fluttering their mechanical wings at the commotion.

Tony's outward appearance is calm and still, only the Widow Maker can see the building tension. She smiles into her work enjoying the show, she hasn't seen Tony this wild since Maria passed away. For once the view is tinted with joy.

The door to the coffee shop bursts open with a gust of wind, the glass rattling as the wooden frame slams into the wall. The enchanted metal widows spider above the door scurries up its chain web startled at the commotion.

The tension thickens when in walks the source of the voltaic atmosphere. The wind whips around the man, looming like Van Helsing. Brown silky hair tied up in a bun with loose strands framing the most ethereal steel-blue eyes and teasing a rosy plump mouth. Pale cheeks flushed from the cold, white soaked shirt where the rain slanted beneath the umbrella in the handsome man’s metal fist, soft fabric clinging tightly to chiseled muscle. Draped in a long leather jacket and fitted into the most edible pair of blue jeans, combat boots shuffling awkwardly as a sultry smile ticks up at the corner of a well stubbled jaw. 

Tony's heart is pounding now in his chest, but it isn't just the vision before him that has him so unsteady. It's the silvery red sparks jumping along Van Heartthrob’s wicked biceps, skipping and stuttering over his pectorals and dancing around the tempting clavicles peaking from underneath the indecent white v-neck. 

Tony tenses and waits for the romcom moment to occur. For the two souls to crash together and for the love story to complete its stirring cycle. But the two men don't even glance at each other, even when the door bangs shut with another gust of howling wind.

Tony knows that no one but he and the Widow know what is about to transpire.

Sensitive Witches were a rarity even this day and age. But that's what had bonded he and the widow to begin with. She's watching just as entranced is he is, as the charge in the air furls and grows.

Tony waits with baited breath as the tension in the room steadily builds.

But nothing happens, they don't touch or even brush as Van Heartthrob walks passed Wings’ space at the counter. Their gazes don't meet as Heartthrob greets Natasha jovially. They don't even glance at each other even when Van Heartthrob waves to Clint as he prepares to leave.

Tony's magic is restless, the flowers twined about his clavicle and upper bicep begin to wiggle, then suddenly burst into full bloom and Tony's breath catches in his chest. Nothing has ever made Persephone (the rose bush planted on his left side roots and vines tangling up his ribs) bloom before. The energy is too much for him, he presses his finger to his shoulder and plucks the struggling rose, stem and all, from his skin.

The sensation is soothing as the soft petals and sharp thorns scrape against his flesh as he pulls the living tattoo from his body and into the tangible world. The rose bush replenishes the flower immediately growing another blossom, but Tony doesn't notice.

He's twirling the flower between his fingers as he studies intently the way the increasing sparks jitter between them as Van Heartthrob walks by Angel Wings again on the way out the door. That's when the unthinkable happens.

The thunderclouds (Zeus & Hades) clap and rumble as rain water begins to pour steadily down Tony’s spine and pool in his lower back, his arc reactor flares with a burst of light and his magic shoots from his fingertips of its own accord and trips Van Heartthrob straight into Angel Wings arms before he can move passed him.

Tony watches stunned and bewildered as their magic and his magic swirl together growing wilder, before he comes back to himself and sucks his magic back in close to his body mortified by its reaction. He's never lost control before.

He watches confused as their magics muddy and clash against each other and then is torn from his daze by loud yelling. Wait, yelling?!

He stares horrified as Wings gets into Heartthrob’s face, but not for the passionate kiss that's supposed transpire when love magic ensnares, but to snarl angry words about hot coffee and idiots who can't watch where they’re going.

Van Heartthrob snarls back and pushes the man in front of him roughly with a "Fuck you man, it was accident, maybe you shouldn't have had your chair so far out in the path way."

Their energies are getting tighter and angrier and Tony has know idea how it's gone so wrong when moments before the feeling was so melt in your mouth sweet. Now it's a raging inferno.

He’s matched tons of love magic personally and seen millions more happen naturally but never this wrong or explosive.

Everyone's paying attention to the angry combative Warlocks now and the shop is tense waiting for it to come to blows. Tony's magic bursts out from his grounds again and surges forward to soothe the bristling lighting bolts into softer shock waves.

Wings steps back sneer in place, grabs the jacket on the bar stool next to him, throws money on the counter for his breakfast and says "Whatever man, I am out. See you later Clint." Then he storms from the building wings twitching and fluttering all the way.

Heartthrob relaxes minimally, rubs his hand over his face and asks the Widow Maker if he can get a redo on his order, and then bends over to clean up the spill. She agrees shortly, but Tony's startled to find her eyes not looking at Heartthrob at all but staring at him intently.

She grins viciously and then turns to serve her customer. Tony fiddles with the rose in his hands and then looks down at the coffee on his table, probably cold, and the way the spoon is stirring a whirlpool that's splashing up the sides of the cup. He startles, yelps and stops the unruly magic abruptly, then looks up at the gaze he can feel burning into him.

Van Heartthrob is staring at him eyes looking stunned and curious replenished coffee order now in hand. Tony feels his face heating and then he sees his bright blue magic soothing the edges of the silver red surrounding the man. He sucks in a sharp breath and pulls hard until it snaps back underneath his skin, like a scolded child.

Heartthrob’s eyes are glued to him even as he's leaving and then a gentle smile creeps up on the mans face and Tony can't look away. Again without permission Tony's magic reacts to the attention and the rose he'd been twirling, blinks out of his hand and straight into the open metal palm of Van Heartthrob who was just starting to walk passed the window of his booth.

The man startles looks at Tony through the window with wide gleaming eyes and winks as he smells the rose cheekily and continues on his way.

Tony goggles down at his hands in betrayal, "What the actual fuck?"

The forget-me-nots tucked behind the swirl of his ear giggle. He sighs into his palms and feels his magic finally settle underneath his skin, the grounding finally working. Natasha brings over a refill for his coffee, steaming hot,and grins at him.

"That was a train-wreck," he mutters as he looks at her through one slitted eye, not wanting to move his head from where its pillowed comfortably on his arms.

"It might not have been if you hadn't pulled away."

Tony frowns her "And what? Interfere with most epic love story of all time? It was my fault it went wrong in the first place." He mumbles into his arms. "If my magic hadn't jumped out and ruined everything, they'd have been making out right now!"

Natasha narrows her eyes at him and stares at him like he's stupid. Which isn't as a common occurrence as you might think so it unnerves him a little. That look is usually reserved for Clint.

"You don't see it do you?" She says slowly as if talking a particularly dim witted toad stool.

"See what? What is there to see? Unless you are talking about my magic betraying me, ruining some unsuspecting soon to be couple’s day and giving flowers to unfairly smoking hot strangers, then no I have no fucking clue what you could be talking about," he snaps frustrated. 

He was a way better match maker than this usually and most of the time he didn't even have to try. So how had he ruined a natural meeting so thoroughly? He'd gotten Thor & Steve together and Rhodey & T'Challa, hell he'd even had a hand in Clint, Tasha's and Phil's matching. How could this have gone so wrong.

She continues to stare at him incredulously. Then she seems to come to some sort of decision and smiles that eerie smile at him again.

"Well if you are so certain it was you who ruined their moment, then shouldn't you try to fix it?" The question sounds too innocent for his comfort. Natasha doesn’t do innocent.

"What are you up to, Widow-witchling?"

"Nothing Merchant-darling, just helping you find a way to ease that guilt I see brewing in your eyes." She smiles again and walks back to help Jan tend to incoming customers.

"I don't trust you," he calls loud enough for her to hear, but not enough to draw attention to himself. The clockwork toaster (Brave) under his right armpit wiggles against his skin, like it always does when he finds the urge to run to Rhodey for help and comfort.

"You shouldn't" she says with a decidedly wicked laugh.

He rolls his eyes fondly, downs the hot coffee in one scorching go and gathers up his Stark Spell Crystal Tablet, leaving enough money to cover his tab and a sizable tip as he rushes out the door.

He needs his Honey-bear, to protect him from her evil ways or at least help plan how to fix Van Heartthrob and Angels Wings’ horrible first meeting. Natasha is right about one thing, he has to fix this. Somehow he is going to fix this.

\-------------------

The Widow Maker watches gleefully as the Merchant of Death strides passed her cafe in all his glory. The bushes that line the windows in front of her cafe, bloom and burst into color as he walks passed, magic dancing along his arms and fingers searching for the answering sparks it had blended with earlier. She smiles as texts Rhodey a heads up.

No, she hadn't seen Tony that wild in a long, long while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Stay tuned for more to come...


End file.
